


The Winner takes all

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canine Cock, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Castiel (Supernatural), SPN A/B/O Bingo, Self-Lubrication, Shapeshifter, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Werewolf Castiel (Supernatural), Werewolf Dean Winchester, Winner Takes All, Younger Dean Winchester, half form, not fully human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Dean knew he messed up when he couldn’t find his way out of the forest and ran into an older Alpha. He walked right into another Alpha’s territory, and the other wolf went right for Dean, thinking the younger Alpha wanted his land.Dean was fucked in more ways than one when he had to face the consequences of a lost battle.





	The Winner takes all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> thanks to an infected wrist/thumb I wasn't able to write anything at all for the last two months...it was hard. I'm allowed to do some careful writing now and I did...a thing *giggle*
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)
> 
> Silva

Dean whimpered when he felt the other Alpha close his muzzle around his neck. The other Alpha’s long and sharp teeth dug deep into his fur, and the scent of blood started to fill the air. The older Alpha growled in triumph when it became evident that Dean had lost their fight.    
  
Digging his claws of his hands into the moss-covered ground, Dean went limp in the older Alpha’s grasp.    
  
He had taken the wrong way and lost direction when he was suddenly faced with the colossal Alpha who was currently holding him down. Dean had tried to run because he would either make an escape or would have to fight as the other Alpha who considered Dean an intruder or a challenge. Dean knew he would lose a fight against the bigger and stronger Alpha.   
  
He ran, but he didn’t know the territory while the other could navigate the area blind.    
  
When Dean got tackled to the ground, both wolves had shifted to their half-forms. Closer to human but only in the way they moved. In half-form, a wolf could walk on his hind legs, use his arms and hands as a human would, but everything was covered in fur and more defined.   
  
They fought. Dean fought while the other wolf, huge and covered in black fur with deep blue eyes, looked at him with amusement and laughter in his blue eyes before he took Dean down.    
  
The older Alpha released Dean from his bite and Dean dropped down all the way and whimpered low, he knew what was coming, and he had hoped he would never have to experience this unusual punishment.    
  
“What a pretty little Alpha… so young… but most of the time the stupid ones are the prettiest. What’s your name, young one?”   
  
There was no smugness in the other’s voice, but Dean didn’t dare to look up. He could only see huge black paws walk around him. Licking his muzzle, Dean tried to make himself as small as possible.    
  
“Dean, my name is Dean, Alpha.”   
  
The Alpha continued walking around Dean on silent paws, and now and then Dean could feel and hear the other wolf scent him. The huge Alpha smelled of Rosemary and Peppermint, which were native to the forest. The scents tickled Dean’s nose as he hid his face against his arm. He could smell his fruit scent of Grapefruit and something he couldn’t name. It happened only weeks ago that he presented finally as Alpha. His family called him a late but lucky bloomer. Dean wasn’t so sure if he should consider himself fortunate now.   
  
“Dean. An unusual name, but times are changing outside the forest. I’m Castiel.”   
  
Castiel hunkered down in front of Dean, and a sizeable clawed hand gripped Dean around the muzzle and forced the younger wolf to look up. Focusing on the blue eyes was easier than staring at the tip of the pink cock pushing out of its protective sheath between the dark fur.   
  
“I hope you know what is going to happen to you, Dean.”    
  
Huge teeth in front of Dean made the young wolf freeze in his place, but when he didn’t answer, Castiel growled low in his chest.    
  
“You better answer me, Dean. I don’t take it easy when Alphas come into my territory without my permission.”   
  
Shivering, Dean looked at the too blue eyes while he could feel his body prepare itself for the next  fight. His father had told him what was going to happen when an Alpha holding a territory caught another Alpha crossing it without permission. It was a hard lesson but a necessary one, one Dean hoped never to be taught.    
  
“Please… I know, but I didn’t mean to. I don’t know these forests and took a wrong turn. I didn’t mean to walk into your territory.”   
  
The big wolf let go of Dean’s snout but shrugged his broad shoulders.   
  
“It doesn’t matter if you walked into my territory with intent or by accident, Dean. You came into my territory and lost the fight. No stalemate, no win, which means I’m going to collect my prize.”   
  
Dean was scared, and so he didn’t resist when the other Alpha walked around Dean with his huge cock now wholly pushed out of its protective sheath. The young wolf found himself forced to his knees, and his tail was pushed aside when a long and wet tongue lapped over his hole.    
  
Groaning when a surge of unexpected pleasure raced through him, Dean forced himself to become silent again when he noticed himself making the sound.   
  
Behind him, the other Alpha chuckled low before he gripped Dean by the hips as he positioned his cock against Dean’s hole. The law was the law. The winner takes all and would mount, fuck and knot the loser for everyone to smell.    
  
“Don’t worry, young blood; your body already knows you lost and prepared yourself for me. Let’s hope it’s enough because I’m not on the small side.”    
  
Castiel started to push in, and while it was true that Dean’s body had prepared him for the act itself, the penetration still hurt.    
  
Not used to be breached, with the stretch of his virgin hole, Dean howled and clawed at the moss while Castiel held him down and kept pushing. The whole act was humiliating yet arousing, and Dean could feel his cock shove out of its sheath. The pleasure set in first with a wild mix of pain and Dean moaned loud enough for everyone to hear.    
  
Castiel made a huffing sound, and when Dean felt him bottom out, the young wolf groaned and closed his eyes.    
  
“See? You are made for this, little wolf. Your hole is tight and wet, and you’ll see how pleasurable it can be for an Alpha to take a knot. Who knows? Maybe you’ll like it so much you’ll want more of it?”   
  
Now Castiel was taunting him, and Dean clenched his teeth.    
  
“Take your prize and let me go, I won’t enjoy this.” Dean bit the words out between clenched teeth, but he gasped loudly when Castiel started to thrust.   
  
“Suit yourself. I won’t hold you back from enjoying this considering  I will enjoy this, very much.”   
  
With every hard thrust, Castiel growled and huffed, and while Dean tried to stay silent, he couldn’t keep himself from moaning. Castiel had been right. Dean started to enjoy getting forcefully fucked by the older Alpha, and the more Dean could feel Castiel’s knot tug on his rim, the more pleasure he felt.    
  
Castiel was taking him hard with fast with deep thrusts, and it became more and more difficult for him to pull out of Dean’s hole again.    
  
When Castiel’s finally reached its full size and locked the two Alpha's together, Dean made a too human sound as he felt his orgasm spurt from his cock as his knot popped. It burned and hurt a bit when Castiel’s knot locked them together, but the pleasure was stronger.   
  
Dean felt every twitch of the older Alpha’s cock in his hole, just like he did every time a new load of cum was pumped into his ass.   
  
Castiel pushed them down until they rested on their sides while they were still knotted together.    
  
Dean shivered as his orgasm still hadn’t reached its end, and behind him, Castiel chuckled low and amused.   
  
“I told you, little wolf, you were going to enjoy getting fucked. Maybe I’ll let you go once my knot goes down only to chase you some more. Every time I catch you, I will mount you again. What do you say?”   
  
Whining low in his throat without thinking about it, Dean felt a new wave of pleasure when he felt more cum pumped into him as his release sullied the forest ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
